¿Cómo decirle?
by Cervbones09
Summary: Ubicada en el final de la sexta temporada. Habían hecho el amor, ambos lo sabían, pero no lo habían afrontado. Pronto las consecuencias saltarán a la vista. Mi primer fic, no muy empalagoso, pero tierno y realmente podría pasar en la serie.
1. Chapter 1

BONES no me pertenece, le pertence a FOX, de no ser así, esta sería mi historia.

Sentada en el baño de su departamento, viendo esa rayita, esa pequeña y casi imperceptible rayita color azul, se dio cuenta que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma, es decir, en teoría seguiría siendo la misma, Temperance Brennan, la mejor antropóloga forense, escritora de _best sellers_ y excelente colaboradora del FBI, esa mujer entera, y capaz de arreglárselas por si misma sin importar cuál fuera la situación.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado, ella ya lo sospechaba desde hacía varios días, sabía que las náuseas que le había provocado el olor a tabaco aquella noche en el Founding Fathers mientras compartía con Booth una copa después del pesado día laboral, no era normal, ella jamás había sido intolerante a cualquier olor _– vamos Bones, ¿no te dan asco los cadáveres putrefactos que te dedicas a examinar, pero si lo hace un simple cigarrillo? – _le dijo Booth al percatarse de las muecas que hacía su compañera,así como tampoco a Ángela le había parecido propio de su amiga el desmayo del cual fue protagonista la semana pasada en su oficina y el cuál argumentó que se debía a no haber desayunado ni comido nada ese día _–Bren aquí solo le veo dos opciones- _dijo Ángela _–o lo que me estás diciendo es la verdad, y por tanto déjame regañarte y decirte que eso no está bien, que tu mente tal vez sea tan avanzada que puede trabajar sin consumir alimentos, pero tu cuerpo necesita nutrirse para mantenerse sano, o bien…- _ esbozó una pequeña y pícara sonrisa _–esto es el primer síntoma de la consecuencia de haberte acostado con Booth, y en ese caso, no sé qué demonios estás esperando para ir a hacerte una prueba de embarazo cariño- _y, para reafirmar sus sospechas, su período llevaba más de una semana de retraso, ese día, y sin importarle estar encubierta en una investigación, decidió ir a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

Aprovechó que Booth tenía que ir a interrogar a un sospechoso _–mejor-_ pensó ella, _ - no sé cómo habría de sacármelo de encima de no ser por esa entrevista-. _Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, era a Booth, su muy protector Booth, haciéndole miles de preguntas sobre por qué debía de ausentarse en medio de un caso y por qué no lo dejaba acompañarla que ella no sabía realmente como responder.

Caminó hacia afuera de la bolera, tres cuadras a la derecha y una hacia el sur, para toparse con el establecimiento farmacéutico del barrio. Ahí estaba ella, asustada como una chiquilla por dentro, pero fuerte como un roble por fuera, no podía dejar que sus emociones desbordaran en ese momento. Nerviosa, se dirigió a la encargada, y, tratando de no flaquear dijo _– Buenos días señorita, ¿podría darme un test de embarazo? El precio no importa, necesito que sea el más exacto posible-. _La dependienta fue al fondo del pasillo y trajo consigo tres cajitas. _–Ésta puede detectar el embarazo a partir de la tercera semana, ésta otra a partir de la cuarta, y ésta detecta la hormona en cualquier fase del embarazo. Todas tienen menos del uno por ciento de margen de error-. _Temperance tomó las tres, las pagó y las guardó en su bolso. Sonó su celular. _–Brennan- _contestó _–si Booth, sigo aquí. No, no te preocupes, puedo irme a mi casa sola, Max me llevará, segura no hay ningún problema, termina tus asuntos y nos vemos en el Jeffersonian mañana temprano… ommm… bueno está bien, pasas por mí a las siete treinta de la mañana, de acuerdo Booth, nos vemos-. _Colgó. No planeaba regresar a la bolera, de todas maneras, Max se había marchado antes que ella, así que tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su departamento. Saludó al portero y subió. No quiso hacer más que entrar a su baño directamente, no podía postergarlo más. _– Debí haber ido al laboratorio, una prueba de sangre es más efectiva- _ refunfuñó para sí misma.

Pasaron sólo quince minutos, pero ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, ella lo sintió como si tuviera horas en espera. Los tres palitos estaban alineados en su lavamanos. Al ver el primero, sintió como una sensación de alivio recorría todas y cada una de sus terminales nerviosas, miró el segundo y el resultado era el mismo, el tercero lo vio sólo por gusto, porque ella sabía lo que pasaba dentro de su cuerpo, lo sabía desde hacía mucho, sólo necesitaba confirmarlo.

Continuará... muy pronto...

Espero que les haya gustado, en realidad es mi primer fic. No sé muy bien como manejar esto. Estén pendientes. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer. :D


	2. Chapter 2

BONES no me pertece, es propiedad de FOX

Muchas gracias por sus _reviews _de verdad me animaron a seguir escribiendo.

En efecto, sabía que ahora su vida cambiaría, porque nunca más sería ella sola de nuevo, aunque aún no lo entendía completamente, una vida dependía de ella, y de ahora en adelante, todo lo que le pasara no sólo la afectaría a ella. Caminó hacía su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Lentamente bajó sus brazos a su vientre y, sin saber bien por qué, se aferró a él, aunque su cerebro le decía que era ilógico, que lo que tenía ahí dentro era apenas un feto más pequeño que un grano de frijol y por tanto ni siquiera percibía aquella muestra de amor, Brennan escuchó por primera vez en mucho tiempo su voz interna que le decía, _está bien, es tu hijo, tuyo y del hombre que amas, abrázalo y siéntelo, déjale saber que lo amas, que deseas que esté sano y que lo protegerás de aquí en adelante, _cerró sus hermosos ojos azules, y dejó salir una pequeña lágrima. Pero no, no era cualquier lágrima. Era una muy especial, una que no recordaba cuándo la había dejado escapar antes. Era felicidad, era una lágrima compuesta de emoción y felicidad, pero sobre todo, amor. Amor hacia esa pequeña partecita que llevaba en su vientre, y que era nada más y nada menos que el resultado de una larga y complicada relación con Booth. _–Booth- _pensó ella, _-¿Qué vas a decir Booth? Vas a ser padre, vamos a tener un hijo, después de todo lo que ha pasado…- _pero su pensamiento se cortó de tajo al recibir una llamada. _Ángela Montegro_ leyó en el identificador de llamadas. _-¡Vaya! De seguro quiere saber si ya me hice la prueba- _y rió –_Ánge, ¿qué pasa?- _contestó Brennan _–Cariño, tú, en quince minutos, en el hospital central, corre- _Brennan ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, sabía que su amiga estaba a punto de dar a luz así que se levantó casi volando de su cómoda posición, y mientras se cambiaba, llamó a Booth para avisarle. _–Booth, llegó la hora, Ángela me llamó y…- _pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta _– Espera, alguien toca, pero nos vemos a… ¡Booth! ¿qué haces aquí? - _ era él quien tocaba su puerta, ¿cómo no lo supuso, el nunca se quedaba callado cuando hablaban por teléfono. Al verla, no pudo evitar reírse de ella, podía ser la mejor leyendo huesos, pero era un poco despistada respecto a las personas. _–Bones, apúrate, ¿no quieres llegar tarde al nacimiento de tu sobrino cierto?- ¿Claro que no! Sólo voy a terminar de cambiarme y nos vamos. _Dicho esto, se metió a su habitación y escondió todo rastro de las pruebas, no quería decirle a Booth aún, no sabía cómo, además, este era el gran momento de Ángela, y no iba a restarle importancia, ya llegaría el suyo, pensó, y al hacerlo, inevitablemente sonrió. _– ¡Listo Booth, vámonos!_-.

El camino al hospital fue corto, después de todo, ¿para qué servía una sirena policíaca si no podías usarla para una emergencia? Al llegar al ala de maternidad, la enfermera los condujo a una sala de espera particular. Sus amigos ya estaban ahí, Cam y Michelle, Sweets y Daysi, y por supuesto, el papá de Ángela, quien no se perdería el nacimiento de su primer nieto por nada del mundo. Brennan y Booth se sentaron a esperar, al igual que todos los demás, y todos y cada uno de ellos estaba ansioso de conocer al pequeño Hodgins. Después de media hora, Jack Hodgins salía de la sala de partos, con un hermoso bebé varón en sus brazos, estaba aún enrojecido por el parto, pero se veía realmente hermoso, y su papá irradiaba dicha y felicidad. _–Les presento a Michael Stacatto Vincent Hodgins- _dijo, al borde del llanto Jack.

Brennan felicitó al nuevo papá quien no cabía en sí mismo, y sostuvo en brazos al más pequeño y frágil ser humano en esa habitación. Era realmente pequeño y un poco cachetón, y se veía tan tranquilo, parecía como si supiera que todos ahí lo protegerían, después de todo, eran su familia. Booth la observaba cargar al bebé. Entonces más que nunca sus pensamientos volvieron a atormentarlo. _–Ella es tan perfecta, ¡Dios mío!¿ Cómo es que pude rechazarla? ¿Cómo pude decirle que prácticamente ya no la amaba? ¿Cómo pude escoger a alguien más? Y peor aún, ¿por qué cuando la tuve, la dejé ir, de nuevo? Si tan sólo pudiéramos hablar de lo que pasó, si ella no me evadiera y si no pareciera que lo que hubo entre nosotros… ¡agh! Si supiera que fue la noche más hermosa que he tenido en mi vida. Tenemos que hablar, tengo que decírselo, tengo que hacerlo, quiero hacerlo…- _Mientras pensaba todo eso, le había clavado tanto la mirada, que ella se dio cuenta, lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa. Acto seguido, regreso al pequeño a los brazos de su padre y entró a ver a su amiga. _-¡Mira que tu y Hodgins han hecho un magnífico trabajo! Ese niño es precioso Ange- _ dijo, y abrazó a su amiga que estaba descansando después de toda la labor -_¿Cómo te sientes?- _Sabía que era absurdo preguntarle cómo se sentía, obviamente estaba cansada, ella sabía bien el estrés que produce la labor de parto, después de todo, era experta en materia de organismos. Pero no era eso a lo que ella se refería, y su amiga entendió al instante. _ –Tremendamente feliz- _le contestó _– fue abrumador, pero hermoso, el sólo saber que al final tendría a mi bebé en mis brazos, ha hecho que no me diera por vencida- _sonrió _–Es lo más hermoso que he vivido cariño- _entonces Brennan le preguntó _-¿Valió la pena? Someter tu cuerpo a tantos cambios, la ropa, el temperamento…- _ambas rieron _–… los malestares, en fin, todo el proceso Ange, ¿lo valió?- _ Ángela ni siquiera tuvo que contestar, la sonrisa que le dedicó a Brennan fue tal, que ella, aún con su habilidad limitada para interpretar gestos y palabras, entendió _–Absolutamente cariño, completa y absolutamente valió la pena y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más- Pero Ange, estadísticamente, una mujer no podría procrear mil…. Ah ya entiendo, estabas bromeando- _Ambas rieron. Bren le dijo que necesitaba descansar un rato, que ella regresaría temprano por la mañana a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Afuera, un Booth un tanto desesperado estaba sentado en el sillón, esperando a su Bones, mientras tenía la mirada perdida, parecía estar pensando algo muy importante. _-¡Vaya Bones, sí que has tardado! ¿Cómo está Ángela?- _preguntó el agente –_Cansada Booth, pero feliz, muy feliz- Me imagino, es decir, ¿viste a ese niño? Vaya que les quedó hermoso- _ dijo él, poniendo una de esas sonrisas tan tiernas, como cuando hablaba de Parker, cuando sus ojos brillaban de esa manera que la hacían sentir afortunada de estar en su vida, aunque fuera sólo como compañeros –_Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Booth, Ángela y Hodgins necesitan tiempo para ellos y también tu y yo tenemos que… descansar-_dijo ella, y sintió como su de repente se le fuera a escapar decirle todo. -_Vale Bones, me parece bien, voy a despedirme de Hodgins- _dijo él _– Yo ya lo hice, me iré yendo a la camioneta, te espero ahí -. _

Brennan no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que tenía que hablar con su… un momento, ¿con su qué? No podía decir que era su pareja, su novio, pero tampoco era sólo su compañero o su amigo, mucho menos era su amante, después de todo, sólo habían estado juntos esa noche, _- Esa noche hermosa, donde me enseñó, que como en muchas otras cosas tenía razón, que dos personas pueden estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, que era posible romper las leyes de la física, y acercarse lo más parecido a un milagro…- _sonrió al darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo, ¿era ella la misma Brennan que tiempo atrás no creía en el amor? ¿La que decía que las relaciones humanas son efímeras? ¿La que nunca pensó en tener hijos, familia, esposo? Definitivamente no era la misma, era una mejor versión de ella misma, una más humana y más sincera, pero sobretodo, enamorada como nunca, una que por fin aceptaba que el amor era algo más que una liberación de endorfinas y todas esas cosas. Aceptaba que el amor era necesitar a esa persona, aceptarla con sus defectos y virtudes, y entregarse, a tal grado, de crear una nueva vida, sin duda su bebé era eso, una prueba del amor tan grande entre Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth.

Continuará… muy pronto…

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Si fue así, no desesperen, pronto subo la siguiente parte.

Gracias _**iaku **_por animarme a seguirlo; _**pimar **_yo me decepcioné un poquito en la serie, me pareció que pudieron haberlo hecho MUCHO más romántico y me quedé esperando que Booth le dijera tantas cosas jaja; _**Lesly azenet **_perdón por cortártela así no sabía muy bien hasta donde dejarle, el de hoy es un poco más largo, gracias por lo de la redacción :D


	3. Chapter 3

BONES no me pertece, es propiedad de FOX

Gracias por los _reviews _se siente bien saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes :D

Espero que les guste.

Tuvo que regresar a la realidad cuando vio a Booth acercándose al vehículo. Él subió y se dirigieron al departamento de ella, el clima amenazaba lluvia desde la tarde, y, en el camino, se desató un torrencial tan grande, que las calles empezaron a inundarse, con suerte habían logrado llegar antes que fuera imposible el paso hacia su departamento. _–Booth no creo que sea muy seguro que te vayas así, en estas condiciones- _le dijo Brennan _–Podrías quedarte varado a medio camino o podrías chocar, o no sé, simplemente creo que es peligroso-. _Él le sonrió _– creo que lo que tú quieres Bones es que pase la noche aquí, ¿qué pasa? ¿A la bebecita le dan miedo los rayos?_- dijo en tono burlón y hablando como si Brennan fuera una bebé –_Para nada Booth, creo que sería peligroso y punto, pero si quieres puedes irte, eso sí, si tienes que nadar hasta tu casa, luego no digas que no te dije- _y echó una carcajada, Booth supo que quiso hacer un chiste y sonrió. Adoraba cuando ella intentaba demostrarle que sabía ser graciosa, pero lo que en verdad le hacía gracia, era ver el gran esfuerzo que hacía y que casi nunca decía algo gracioso, eso lo enternecía.

Al ver que la lluvia no cedía, decidió quedarse, pero sólo hasta que fuera seguro, lo que realmente no quería era estar toda la noche, durmiendo en la misma casa, a sólo unos metros de ella, y no poder abrazarla y besarla como él quería, cómo lo soñaba cada noche desde aquélla que pasaron juntos, rompiendo las leyes de la física…

Estaban tumbados en el sillón, él realmente no tenía sueño y ella luchaba para mantenerse despierta. Estaban viendo un partido de hockey. Él se la pasó prácticamente todo el juego intentando explicarle las reglas y las jugadas. Ella simplemente no entendía cómo podía gustarle tanto, un juego que consistía en dejar ver quién era el mejor macho alfa de todos. Los deportes siempre trataban de lo mismo según ella. Cuando terminó el partido, le dijo _–¿Ves Bones? Es divertido después de todo, míralos festejar- _ Pero ella no le contestó, se había quedado súbitamente dormida en sus brazos. ¡Dios! Se veía tan tierna, tan vulnerable, pero sobretodo, tan hermosa, últimamente, él le notaba algo raro, se veía más hermosa que de costumbre y eso era mucho decir. Él creía ver en sus ojos un brillo diferente, esos ojos, esos azules, grandes y hermosos ojos lo tenían loco, él sabía que ella sería su perdición, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por esa mujer, cualquier cosa para que ella estuviera bien… feliz… Estaba observándola, estaba acostada con su cabeza en el sillón y sus piernas sobre él. Vio sus labios, esos carnosos labios que él había probado semanas atrás, un escalofrío le atravesó el cuerpo y se le puso la piel de gallina. Recorrió con su mirada su cuerpo entero, y regresó a él el recuerdo de esa noche, encima suyo tenía sus piernas, eran blancas, largas y torneadas… y, sobretodo, eran perfectas… ¿Porqué no podía encontrarle un solo defecto a esa mujer? Inclusive le encantaba cuando se jactaba de ser rica y una excelente escritora. Una cosa tenía bien clara y era que Temperance Brennan, la mujer que tenía ahí enfrente, lo tenía loca, profunda e irremediablemente enamorado.

Entonces le venía a la cabeza esa pregunta. _-¿Por qué Bones? ¿Por qué no hemos tocado el tema? ¿Por qué no podemos aclarar que fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué a la mañana siguiente tu ya no estabas, te habías ido sin avisarme?- _Recordó con tristeza. En la mañana cuando despertó y la buscó, ella no estaba, se había ido sin dejar rastro. Él no sabía qué hacer. Sin duda lo que habían hecho, lo habían hecho porque querían, ambos, ambos lo deseaban. ¿Entonces por qué no estaba ahí, a su lado? Le llamó al celular y no hubo respuesta. La buscó en el laboratorio y tampoco estaba. Pensó que debía darle su espacio. Pero al día siguiente, ella actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, Booth llegó a pensar que había sido un sueño, pero no… se sentía tan real, lo recordaba todo, sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo… Eso no se podía imaginar, claro que habían estado juntos, habían hecho el amor.

Ella protestó un poco, su cuello no estaba muy cómodo, así que decidió llevarla a su habitación. Con el cuidado que se pone al levantar a un bebé, la cargó, la llevó en brazos hasta su cama, y ahí, la cubrió con su cobija. _–Buenas noches Bones, descansa, te… te quiero- y le dio un beso en la frente_, sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, era obvio que él no sólo la quería. Se incorporó y la miró un rato. _–Dale, seguro que Bones no se enoja si entro a su baño- _pensó, había tomado demasiado chocolate caliente _–Ni se enterará- _rió.

Apenas entró al baño, reafirmó que Brennan era una mujer muy meticulosa y ordenada, tenía su baño impecable, todas sus cremas y perfumes estaban ordenados, y todo lucía bonito. Por eso fue que le extrañó ver una bolsa tirada en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerla, quizás era algo importante y Bones no la había visto, así que la levantó y la dejó sobre el lavamanos. Cuando terminó de usar el baño, se dirigió al cuarto de invitados. Cómo hubiera deseado quedarse ahí, en su habitación, viéndola dormir, tan tranquila, tan hermosa. Hubiera deseado mil veces más que ella le pidiera que se quedara, y dormir abrazados, con sus cuerpos juntos…

Amaneció y aún seguía lloviendo, en menos cantidad, pero el clima permanecía frío, cualquier pareja normal, estaría en ese preciso momento _rompiendo las leyes de la física_, pero, clara está una cosa, ellos eran de todo menos normales. Ahí estaban los dos, cada quien en una habitación separada, pero ambos deseando estar juntos. Más ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo, al menos, por ahora. Ella se removía en su cómoda cama queen size, entre las cobijas e involuntariamente lo primero que hizo al despertar fue acariciar su vientre, su lleno de vida y aún plano vientre. Pensó en su bebé. En cómo sería y a quién se parecería más. La llenaba de ilusión saber que fuera lo que fuera, sería un vínculo eterno con ese hombre que, por fin había aceptado, la volvía loca. _– De seguro a Booth le encantaría escuchar lo irracional que me estoy poniendo- _dijo para sí misma. Como si lo hubiera invocado, él tocó a su puerta. _–Bones, ¿puedo pasar?, te traigo el desayuno -_ _¡Claro Booth! Pasa.- ¡Demonios, recién levantada se ve aún más hermosa!- _pensó _- ¿Cómo es posible eso? Supongo que ella se ve hermosa de cualquier manera-. –No tenías que prepararme nada Booth, podía haberlo hecho yo misma- _le dijo al agente, quien ya se había instalado cómodamente en su cama, junto a ella, para disfrutar del desayuno _ –mucho menos tenías que traérmelo a la cama- sonrió. _Por un momento ella pensó que él sabía, de alguna manera se había dado cuenta _–basta Brennan, no puedes ser tan paranoica, el no puede saber, no tiene forma de… a menos que, ¡oh no! ¡Vio las pruebas en el baño! No, tranquila, si el supiera, de seguro en este momento estaría haciendo todo tipo de preguntas.- _Brennan se tranquilizó y disfrutó del desayuno que le habían llevado hasta la cama. Hot cakes, jugo de naranja, un vaso de leche y fruta. Podría acostumbrarse a eso, a despertar cada mañana y compartir el desayuno con el hombre que estaba a su lado, ese hombre de ojos cafés profundo que le daba una tranquilidad impresionante. Por fin terminaron y ella fue a darse un baño, iban a ir a comprar un regalo para el pequeño Hodgins.

_-Vamos Bones, no es tan difícil encontrarle algo, mira que tal este oso- Booth, nunca he entendido como los osos son tan aceptados como juguetes infantiles, en realidad, un oso destrozaría a un bebé- Bueno, deja lo del oso, ¿qué tal este conejo ah?- Mmm… bueno, ese me gusta, si Booth, ¡llevémosle ese!-. _Cuando estaban en la caja, pagando el gran conejo de felpa, Brennan vio unos estantes con pequeñas prendas de vestir. Dejó a Booth ahí parado y se fue a verlas. Eran unos trajecitos pequeñitos y hermosos, había rosas, verdes, azules, amarillos, todos en tonos pastel y combinados con conejitos, ositos, elefantitos, patitos… Tomó uno y lo puso sobre ella, trató de imaginarse cómo se vería su bebé dentro de uno de esos adorables mamelucos. Decidió llevarse dos, uno para Michael y el otro para su hijo. El único problema fue decidir el color. Pensó que uno amarillo claro, adornado con unos patitos, sería la mejor opción. Para su suerte, Booth ya estaba esperándola en la camioneta, así no tuvo que explicarle por qué llevaba dos trajes si sólo había un bebé. Su visita al hospital fue rápida, fueron interrumpidos por una llamada. Tenían un caso. _–Booth, si, dame la dirección… vamos para allá, Bones apresúrate- _dijo él.

Llegaron al lugar de los hechos y Cam ya se encontraba ahí. _– Varón, entre treinta y cuarenta años, tiene una fractura en… - Doctora Brennan, ¿se encuentra bien?- _preguntó Camille, mientras la seguía hacia el camión del Instituto. No había podido controlarlo, normalmente esos olores no le molestaban, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, hasta que vio salir gusanos de las órbitas oculares de la víctima. Eso le había parecido realmente asqueroso. Trataba de reponerse, pero de repente le entraron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien con la Doctora Brennan. Cam se percató que necesitaba alejarse de ahí, no podía revisar el cadáver y vomitarle encima. _–Brennan, es mejor que vuelvas al laboratorio, cuando termine la autopsia podrás revisar el esqueleto, mientras tanto será mejor que no te acerques, si Booth se llega a dar cuenta va a preocuparse- ¿Darse cuenta de qué Cam?- Vamos Bren, en todo el tiempo que llevamos trabajando juntas, hemos visto cuerpos en peores estados, y jamás vi una reacción como la de hoy, mírate, estás pálida y acabas de vomitar, eso no es, en definitiva, nada normal. Además, soy doctora ¿recuerdas? Creo que se distinguir los síntomas de una mujer en tu estado- _la mirada de Brennan hacia Camille fue de súplica, pidiéndole que no dijera nada, que ella ya lo sabía, sólo necesitaba tiempo para reponerse. Cam entendió a la perfección y sólo se limitó a decirle _–Felicidades Brennan, no te preocupes, soy una tumba- _dicho esto, ambas rieron. La doctora Saroyan regresó a examinar a la víctima y ordenó la transferencia de los restos al laboratorio.

_-¡Bones, aquí estás!- _ le dijo Booth, acercándose a la parte trasera del camión, donde Temperance se quitaba el traje del Jeffersonian _- Te busqué por todos lados, ¿dónde te metiste?- Obviamente Booth, no me buscaste por todos lados, si no, me habrías encontrado justo aquí, estaba… platicando con Cam- _dijo ella y cuando notó que iba a hacer un comentario acerca del tono de su piel, añadió _– Será mejor que nos vayamos Booth, quiero llegar lo antes posible al laboratorio, tengo mucho trabajo- _y así, ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el Instituto.

El día había seguido sin complicaciones, estaba feliz de tener frente a ella los huesos, y no tener que tratar de nuevo con gusanos y… sintió como una náusea se apoderaba de ella, _-Temperance, contrólate- _pensó. Sabía que ahora que era totalmente consciente de su estado, su cuerpo iba a dar signos más notorios. Logró descifrar la causa de la muerte, había sido un poco más tardado, debido a la ausencia de dos miembros del equipo, pero entre ella, Cam y Daysi, habían dado con la respuesta. Lo apuñalaron varias veces, y en una de ellas, la navaja cortó la arteria principal, a la altura del cuello, lo que hizo que se desangrara hasta morir. Booth dio con el culpable, había intentado asaltarlo, pero las cosas se salieron de control… La víctima se resistió y el ladrón lo apuñaló, al ver tanta sangre, no tuvo otra salida más que llevarlo al bosque, pensó que no lo encontrarían. _-_ _No contaba con que se toparía en su camino con el mejor equipo resuelve homicidios del estado, ¿verdad Bones?- _ella rió, se dirigían a su departamento, habían resuelto encargar comida thai, después de que ella le dijera que estaba algo cansada para ir al Dinner. La verdad es que quería estar a solas con él. Estaba reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para darle la noticia.

Continuará…

Espero les haya gustado. ¡Díganme sus opiniones! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

BONES no me pertece, es propiedad de FOX

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Disfruten el capítulo :D

Llegaron a su departamento. _–Pasa Booth, podrías buscar una película o algo así en la televisión, yo voy a cambiarme y regreso, no tardo- _le dijo Brennan. Booth se tiró en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos, se soltó un poco la corbata, miró a su alrededor y se sintió… en casa. Diez minutos después, se encontraban los dos disfrutando de su cena thai, como siempre, Brennan le robaba cada tanto, un pedazo de su porción, y él decía que para la próxima, le pediría el doble a ella, ambos reían. De repente, hubo silencio. Ambos tenían aún la sonrisa en el rostro y se miraban fijamente, pero no decían nada. Estuvieron así durante varios segundos, hasta que Booth se decidió a romper el momento, _-¿Quieres un poco de vino?- _le preguntó a Brennan, _-Claro… Claro Booth, ya sabes dónde está ¿verdad?- Sí… ahora lo traigo- _dijo él. Un segundo después Bren se percató de lo tonta que había sido, ella no podía tomar vino, ¿ahora cómo iba a hacer para evadirlo? Sintió que ya no podía guardárselo más. Tenía que decírselo. Booth regresó a la sala con dos copas bien servidas de vino tinto. _–Toma Bones- _le acercó su copa. Ella lo miró y, por un instante le pareció que el tiempo había quedado en pausa. Ahí estaba, frente al hombre de sus sueños, a punto de decirle una noticia que, bien sabía, cambiaría su vida para siempre. Dejó la copa en la mesa, junto al sillón, y se dirigió a él. _–Booth- _pasó saliva _–hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar- _él sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de él, ¿qué querría decirle? ¿Sentiría lo mismo que él? _– Lo sé Bones, creo que hemos tenido que hacerlo hace tiempo- Booth yo… - Shhhh déjame empezar ¿de acuerdo?- _ en realidad no le dio tiempo de refutar _–Bones, ¿recuerdas… todo lo que te dije esa noche… fuera del consultorio de Sweets?- Sí, cómo olvidarlo-_ dijo ella _– Bueno, pues todo eso, todo eso no ha cambiado, bueno, en realidad sí, ha crecido, ha crecido enormemente después de Afganistán. Sé que todos pensaron que lo mío con Hannah fue un error, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no, en realidad sirvió para darme cuenta de una vez por todas, que tú eras la única mujer que yo quería tener en mi vida, la única que yo en verdad deseaba tener junto a mi por el resto de mis días… ¡Dios Bones! Es que tenerte conmigo es la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, cada vez que me rozas, o que me sonríes, no tienes idea de la felicidad que infundes en mi… no tienes idea lo feliz que me hace recordar cada detalle de aquella noche, aquella noche en que estuvimos juntos, que hicimos el amor… ese recuerdo me atormenta dulcemente cada madrugada desde hace un mes. Sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte Temperance- _ella se puso seria, el no solía llamarla Temperance a diario _- ¿Por qué rayos desapareciste así al día siguiente? ¿Por qué cada vez que intenté tocar el tema me evadías? ¿Acaso para ti no significó nada? _- ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella? Si había sido la mejor noche de toda su vida. Vio como su compañero reflejaba un poco de tristeza en los ojos. _–Claro que no Booth, claro que significó algo… significó todo para mi Booth…- _ dijo con dificultad, no le era muy fácil abrirse, ahora todos sus pensamientos se aglutinaban unos contra otros _–Seeley, yo… tuve miedo- _él la miró contrariado _– tuve miedo de… que cuando despertaras pensaras que había sido un error, que nos habíamos dejado llevar, no podía haberlo soportado Booth, me fue muy difícil marcharme, cuando desperté y te vi ahí, profundamente dormido, lo único que pude pensar, es que había sido el mejor amanecer que había tenido, lo único que pude pensar, era que quería ese amanecer todos los días de mi vida…- _Booth la escuchaba,no podía creer lo sincera que era, sus palabras le sonaban tan dulces, ella, su Bones quería exactamente lo mismo que él _– Dime que no estoy soñando Bones, dime que de verdad estamos aquí, que de verdad estamos diciendo esto, no es un sueño más ¿cierto?- _la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó, se aferraron el uno al otro con tanta fuerza… el tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró, ella pudo ver como una lágrima salía de sus ojos. _–Booth, ¿estás bien? - ¡Claro que estoy bien! Estoy feliz, eso es todo. Muy muy muy muy feliz Bones…- _ella le sonrió dulcemente y lo besó. Ambos lo deseaban, lo necesitaban, fue un beso que comenzó dulce y tierno, pero no quedó ahí. No podían evitarlo, la pasión contenida estaba desbordando, él la sujeto aún con más fuerza y la levantó. Se fueron a la habitación. Fueron lento, no tenían prisa, querían disfrutarlo al máximo. Poco a poco las prendas fueron sobrando y la noche fue testigo del amor profundo entre ellos.

Estaban ahí. Ella recostada sobre su pecho, dibujando circulitos con su dedo sobre él. Él jugaba con su cabello. Le encantaba como olía. Después de un rato en silencio, ella habló. _–Booth, hay algo que quiero decirte- _ se incorporó, quedando frente a él _– Yo… ammm… Booth… yo…- _no sabía cómo decirle, se sentía muy torpe, no encontraba las palabras para decírselo. Decidió tratar de otra manera. _–Sabes que después de resolver un caso, vamos al bar, o cenamos, acompañados por una copa de vino ¿cierto?- Claro que si Bones, ¿eso que tiene que ver ahora?- Bueno, es que yo… no creo que sea conveniente seguir haciéndolo- ¡Oh vamos Bones! No se me ocurre un solo motivo por el cual no puedas seguir compartiendo una copa conmigo - ¿No? Bueno, tal vez quieras pensarlo un poco más Booth – _le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Por dos segundos Booth quedó pensativo, entonces, se le ocurrió _-¿Estás… embarazada? Bones… Tempe… Mi amor… _- dijo, mientras estrechaba su rostro entre sus manos - _¿Estamos esperando un bebé?- Sí – _le contestó, él no podía creerlo, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza _–Te amo Temperance, te amo más de lo que tú te imaginas y te aseguro que siempre voy a estar a tu lado para protegerte, para protegerlos-_dijo él, bajando su mano hasta tocar su vientre, el hubiera jurado poder sentirlo un poco abultado,ella simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo _– Yo también te amo Seeley- _ le dijo, y con eso él levantó la vista, encontrando las miradas _–Gracias, gracias por hacerme padre de nuevo, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo- _Justo antes que ella pudiera decirle que eso era estadísticamente imposible y le diera miles de razones sobre por qué no, la besó. Así se quedaron, un buen rato, entre risas y caricias, hasta que el sueño los venció por fin.

Continuará…

¿Fue como esperaban? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si C:


	5. Chapter 5

**BONES no me pertenece, es propiedad de FOX.**

**Sé que me tardé un poco, una disculpa a quienes siguen esta historia, pero aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

Amanecía en D.C. El sol se colaba por una pequeña rendija en la habitación. Ahí estaban ellos. Booth abrió sus ojos sólo para ver a la antropóloga aún dormida en sus brazos y los cerró de nuevo para recordar mejor la noche anterior. Sólo pudo sonreír. Iba a ser padre, y no sólo eso, iba a tener un hijo con la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorado desde hacía tanto tiempo. –_Buenos días dormilona- _dijo el agente mientras Brennan se movía entre las sábanas y su pecho _-¿dormiste bien?- _y la besó en la frente. Ella lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos _–Muy bien- _dijo, y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa tan tierna y hermosa, de esas que a él le derretían. _-¿Qué hora es?- _preguntó la antropóloga, _- Siete treinta Tempe, ¿por? –_ _Es tarde, tengo que estar en el laboratorio antes de las nueve, vamos a recibir unos huesos que nos mandan desde Nueva Zelanda y… _- pero no pudo terminar la frase pues salió disparada de la cama al baño, -_náuseas matutinas, ahí vamos- _pensó Booth. Se levantó enseguida y la siguió, _-tranquila mi amor, es normal, ya pasará, estoy aquí- _le decía, mientras ella devolvía prácticamente todo lo que había comido el día anterior. Diez minutos después Brennan estaba bañándose. Él la esperaba recostado en la cama. Cuando salió del baño no llevaba encima más que su ropa interior. La miró y sonrió. Se acercó a y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Aún se veía un poco pálida. Se arrodilló frente a ella y apoyó su cabeza en su vientre. _–Hola Princesa- _dijo _–soy tu…- _pasó saliva -_soy tu papá- _ella pudo notar cómo se la voz se quebraba un poco, pensó en decirle que aún era muy pronto para que el bebé lo escuchara, y que no podía saber si era niño o niña, pero verlo así, ver a ese gran hombre, el francotirador, el soldado, el agente que era capaz de encerrar a los más despiadados criminales, arrodillado a sus pies, hablándole a su hijo no nato… Sintió cómo un calor se originó en su pecho y bajó a donde Booth, se sintió feliz, era una imagen demasiado tierna, así que prefirió dejar que siguiera. Y como si el supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, continuó _– sé que tu mamá piensa que lo que hago no tiene sentido y que aún eres muy pequeña, pero no me importa, yo sé que me escuchas- _sin pensarlo, sonrió _– siempre voy a protegerte, a protegerlas- _dijo mirando hacia los azules ojos de la mujer, y regresó la vista abajo _– te amo- _y besó su vientre, tenía los ojos totalmente humedecidos. Se levantó, quedando frente a frente, ella secó una lágrima de su mejilla, _-te amo Booth- _y lo besó, así permanecieron, fundidos el uno en el otro durante un largo tiempo _– te amo Tempe _– ambos sonrieron.

_-¿Quieres algo de desayunar? Creo que no será conveniente que te presentes al laboratorio el día de hoy, o por lo menos por la mañana, podrías volver a ponerte como hace rato y… - Booth, las nauseas, los mareos, apenas estoy a mitad del primer trimestre, voy a seguir presentando estos malestares durante mes y medio más, ¿esperas que no vaya a trabajar en todo ese tiempo?- _Su voz empezaba a tomar un tono de enfado. El sabía que discutir con Brennan no era sencillo, pero ahora tenía una revolución hormonal dentro de ella, lo que lo hacía cien veces más complicado _– Tempe- _comenzó –_no estoy diciendo que no vayas a trabajar todo ese tiempo, si no que deberías reposar por lo menos medio día, esperar a que se te pase bien el malestar, desayunar juntos, que descanses un rato, y ya después te llevo al laboratorio y te dedicas a revisar tus mamuts de Nueva Zelanda- _dijo lo último en un ligero tono de burla _–vamos, ¿qué dices? Te prepararé pancakes y jugo de naranja y… - _comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello –_ Está bien- _dijo, conformándose, realmente no le desagradaba la idea, pero tampoco le gustaba ausentarse en el laboratorio _– De acuerdo Booth, pero añade fruta al menú, un poco de mango estaría bien- ¿ves? No era tan difícil ¿o sí? Tú regresa a la cama, ponte cómoda, elige una película y yo ya vengo- _dijo él. Veinte minutos después, Booth regresó a la habitación con el desayuno. _–Gracias Seeley- _él la miró _- ¿Seeley? Suena tan extraño cuando me llamas por mi nombre- _ambos rieron _- ¿Prefieres que te llame Booth? – Como tú quieras Tempe, a mi me agrada de la manera en que me llames- _ella lo miró _ – pero sí, prefiero que me llames Booth, suena más… suena más a ti- De acuerdo Booth-_ Y así pasaron la mañana, entre risas, abrazos, besos, pláticas…

Por la tarde, todo había transcurrido relativamente normal en el Jeffersonian. Ningún asesinato, solamente huesos antiguos y el caos normal que se vivía con los experimentos de Hodgins y el interno en turno. Eran las nueve de la noche, sonó el celular de Brennan, _-Booth, hola- Bones, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Ya cenaste? ¿Estás trabajando demasiado? Recuerda que tienes que descansar, no eres una máquina- Booth, tranquilo ¿quieres? Me siento bien, no he cenado, y estoy trabajando como siempre lo hago, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- Me preocupo porque sé que tiendes a olvidar que el mundo gira cuando te sumerges en el limbo Bones, pasaré por ti en diez minutos para ir al Dinner y cenar algo ¿de acuerdo?- _ella suspiró, ese hombre jamás la dejaría respirar, siempre había sido igual, un sobreprotector, ¿y qué? No podía negar que le gustaba hasta cierto punto _– De acuerdo Booth, te espero aquí ¿vale?- Ya llego Bren, ¡hey! Te quiero-_ _Yo también te quiero Booth- _dicho esto, colgó el teléfono. Quince minutos más tarde, estaban ya en el Dinner. Comentaban acerca de cómo había ido su día. Booth tomaba su mano de vez en tanto y le propinaba pequeños besos. Después de comer un trozo de pay, una hamburguesa de tofu y un par de malteadas, se fueron al departamento. Estaban en la cama, a punto de dormirse, cuando Brennan recordó algo. -_¿Booth?- Sí Tempe dime…- Olvidaba decirte que… hablé con mi ginecóloga hoy e hice una cita para mañana y me gustaría que fueras conmigo- _dijo esto último mirándolo a los ojos _– Yo… yo… ¡claro! Por supuesto que sí Bones, me encantaría acompañarte- ¿De verdad?- Si Bren, cómo no iría, claro que si, ¿mañana a qué hora?- A las once- Entonces paso por ti al Jeffersonian a las 10:30 ¿te parece? – Si, perfecto. Buenas noches Booth- Buenas noches Bones- _y se acercó a su vientre _– Buenas noches princesa-._

-_Señora Brennan, es su turno, acompáñeme por favor- _dijo con una voz un tanto chillona la secretaria de la doctora- _Bien, aquí vamos-_pensó la antropóloga, mientras enlazaba su mano con la del agente. Se levantaron del cómodo asiento de la sala de espera y entraron al consultorio. _–Buenos días Alice, él es mi… mi novio, el Agente Especial Seeley Booth, Booth, ella es la Doctora Alice Adams- Mucho gusto Agente, tomen asiento por favor, que bueno verte Temperance, hacía varios meses que no te veía, dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Bueno yo…_- Se puso un tanto nerviosa, no sabía cómo empezar _– verás Alice, desde hace dos semanas me he levantado con náuseas, los olores fuertes me provocan vomitar y mi período se ausentó, por lo que decidí hacerme una prueba casera de embarazo, bueno, en realidad fueron tres, y todas salieron positivas, así que… quiero que revises si todo está en orden- Bueno, si es así, felicidades Temperance, y a ti también Seeley, es una gran noticia, bueno, no esperemos más, pasemos a hacer un ultrasonido- _La doctora los dirigió a un cuarto contiguo, le dio indicaciones a Brennan para que se recostara y se levantara la blusa. Booth se puso a un lado de ella. _–Bien, voy a poner el gel, está un poco frío-. _La pantalla se encendió, todo se veía en blanco y negro, y Booth no entendía mucho en realidad, mientras que Brennan no dejaba de mirarla, buscando el más mínimo indicio de su bebé. Después de unos segundos, la doctora habló _–Ahí está- _dijo, apuntando un punto pequeño en la pantalla, no medía más de un centímetro, quizá menos _– Felicidades, serán padres, ahí está su bebé- _Ninguno de los dos podía despegar la vista de ese puntito, lo miraban embelesados, Booth buscó la mano de Brennan y la apretó fuerte. Ella fue la primera en cambiar de dirección su vista, volteó a ver a Booth, quien estaba absorto, pudo ver sus ojos brillando, y una sonrisa tamaño gigante en su rostro _–felicidades papá- _Booth la miró, no cabía en su felicidad, no encontraba las palabras para decirle cómo se sentía, así que la besó, y ella entendió. La doctora les dio un tiempo a solas, mientras imprimía el ultrasonido y escribía la receta con los nombres de las vitaminas prenatales que Brennan debería tomar de ahora en adelante. Brennan se limpió el gel de su vientre y salieron de nuevo al consultorio. _-¿Cómo está doctora? ¿Todo en orden? _– preguntó Booth_ –_ _Efectivamente, todo está en orden, es un bebé sano, de seis semanas de gestación y todo está bien desarrollado hasta el momento, felicidades nuevamente_. _–Gracias Alice- _dijo Brennan _–Aquí está la prescripción para las vitaminas, así como las indicaciones de cada una, también anexé una dieta, para que estés pendiente de tu alimentación, y por supuesto, la foto del ultrasonido- _le entregó un bonche de papeles. _–Gracias de nuevo doctora- _dijo Booth, mientras ambos se levantaban de sus asientos _– Por nada, nos vemos aquí dentro de tres semanas, mi secretaria te llamará para concertar la cita Temperance- De acuerdo, nos vemos Alice- _y dicho esto, salieron del consultorio.

**¿Les gustó? Opiniones, críticas, observaciones, todas son bien recibidas, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, espero haya sido de su agrado. Saludos a todos. **


	6. Chapter 6

BONES no me pertenece :'( es propiedad de FOX.

Me tardé un poquito, espero que aún sigan la historia… Gracias a los que dejan _Reviews_, de verdad motivan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que les guste el giro de la historia.

**DISFRUTEN**

* * *

Una semana después…

_-Bones, deja de robar mis papas fritas, deberías empezar a pedir una orden para ti, siempre es lo mismo ladrona- _le decía a Brennan, entre risas, mientras comían en el Dinner_ –Booth, no soy yo la que quiere estas papas, es tu hijo, así que no me culpes a mi- _Él se resignó, sabía que no podría contra sus antojos. Se limitó a observarla comer, ella sintió su mirada y lo vio directo a los ojos. Así permanecieron un rato, era un juego que ambos conocían, él se aproximaba a besarla cuando sonó su celular. _– Parker es un niño muy activo, pude ver cómo le gusta jugar en el bosque, lástima que no dio tanta pelea, cayó casi de inmediato, temo que no heredó tus instintos Booth. La última vez lograste salvar a tu querida compañera y al doctorcito ese, veamos que tan bueno eres cuando se trata de tu hijo, ahora no es sobre dinero, tienes hasta mañana a las seis treinta de la mañana para encontrarlo, o me temo que tendrá una muerte lenta y tortuosa, ¿sabe cómo es morir asfixiado? Tic tac tic tac…-_ Se escuchó una risa y la llamada se cortó.Booth se quedó helado, el color abandonó por completo su rostro y, por supuesto, Brennan se dio cuenta al instante que algo malo había ocurrido -_¿Qué es Booth? ¿Qué pasa?- _Él le pasó el celular para que escuchara de nuevo la grabación _–Parker- _fue lo único que la doctora fue capaz de articular después de escuchar el escalofriante mensaje. Todos los colores habían desaparecido del rostro de Booth. Quedó en estado catatónico. Podía ver a Brennan frente a él pero no la escuchaba. _–¡BOOTH! ¡BOOTH! ¡Escúchame!- _La Doctora trataba de regresar a Booth del estado en el que estaba, en vano. Tardó alrededor de un minuto en volver en sí. _–Tengo que llevar esto al FBI Bones, para que traten de rastrear la llamada y tengo que hablar con Rebecca, quiero saber si alguien los seguía, voy a revisar todos los casos con que hemos trabajado últimamente y ver quien…- _decía todo con la voz acelerada y entrecortada, se levantó de la mesa y salió del Dinner. Ella sabía quién era, sabía quién tenía a Parker, la misma mujer que la había enterrado a ella y a Hodgins, "La Sepulturera". Una ola de horror le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar lo que había pasado, y pensó en Parker. Dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y corrió detrás de él. Lo alcanzó cuando estaba a punto de subir a la camioneta. Lo tomó del brazo para voltearlo frente a ella. Estaba pálido. Frío. Tenía los ojos brillosos de las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. La miraba, pero no la veía. _–Booth escúchame. Vamos a salir de esto. Parker va a salir de esto. Vamos a rescatarlo pronto, sano y salvo. Esa maldita va a pagar caro haberse metido con nuestra familia ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo, vamos a estar juntos pronto- _le decía ella y trataba de convencerse a ella misma también. Booth no dijo nada. Subió a la camioneta y esperó a que ella lo acompañara. Llamó a Rebecca, le dijo que se fuera al FBI de inmediato, no quiso decirle por teléfono. Lo que restó de camino lo llevaron en silencio. Booth tenía la mirada perdida en el frente, sólo se limitaba a ver los semáforos y señales de tránsito. Ella lo veía a él y después miraba hacia la ventana. Así fue hasta que llegaron al edificio Hoover. Booth fue directo hacia la oficina de su jefe, Cullen. Ni siquiera espero a que Brennan bajara del vehículo. Ella lo siguió. _–Necesito a los mejores agentes para esto jefe- _dijo él entrando en la oficina del alto mando _–Buenos días Agente Booth, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Secuestraron a mi hijo- _y sin decir más, puso la grabación en altavoz para que Cullen escuchara. _–Dios Booth, eso es terrible, pero vamos a encontrarlo- _Cullen salió de su oficina y reunió a sus mejores agentes. Mandó a Booth a su oficina y le dijo a la Doctora que le diera algo para tranquilizarlo. Brennan habló al Jeffersonian. _–Cam, estoy enviándote un archivo de audio, necesito que se lo des a Ángela para que extraiga toda la información que pueda de ahí, sé que está de permiso pero llámala, es urgente. Vean si pueden localizar a alguien a través de la voz o si pueden situar el lugar desde donde se efectuó la llamada- Claro que si Doctora, pero cálmese un poco, se escucha muy alterada- Se trata de Parker, Cam. Secuestraron al hijo de Booth, hagan lo mejor-_ dijo, y sin dejar que Cam respondiera, colgó la llamada y entró a la oficina de Seeley. Al otro lado de la línea, Cam estaba anonadada. No podía creer lo que le acababa de decir su colega. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Ángela, le explicó la situación con la mayor delicadeza posible. Después fue a su oficina a descargar el archivo. Estaba impresionada cuando escucho la grabación. Mientras tanto, en el FBI, Booth esperaba a que Rebecca llegara. Estaba en su oficina con Brennan. Callado, miraba la fotografía de Parker que siempre tenía en su escritorio. Brennan no podía acercarse a él, una vez que había decidido hacerlo, vio llegar a la madre de su hijo. Booth se levantó y le hizo la seña de que saliera de la oficina. Brennan asintió y lo dejó solo. Rebecca entró. _–Seeley, ¿por qué hiciste salir a Temperance? ¿Qué ocurre?- Rebecca, he recibido una llamada esta mañana- _pasó saliva, no sabía cómo decirle, no podía encontrar las palabras. _– Me llamó un hombre, eso parecía, no sé, la voz estaba distorsionada- Seeley, ve al grano, estás asustándome- Se trata de Parker, Becca, él… Lo han secuestrado- ¡Eso es imposible Seeley! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Él está en la expedición de su escuela… tienes que estar equivocado.- Después de la llamada vine al FBI y ellos contactaron al director. Al parecer Parker desapareció una hora antes de que llamáramos. Ellos no podían contactarnos. Llamaron a la policía. Están buscándolo.- _Rebecca estaba llorando. Booth se levantó y la abrazó. Ella se deshizo del abrazo. _-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Estás hablando de mi hijo! ¡Tu hijo! ¿Por qué demonios lo secuestraron? ¿Es por dinero? ¿Eh? ¡Contéstame!- _Booth quedó perplejo, Rebecca estaba fuera de sí. _-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Siempre ha sido tu culpa Seeley! ¡Tú y tu trabajo! Siempre lo has puesto en peligro, nunca entendiste, siempre preferiste tu trabajo sobre él- ¡Eso no es cierto Rebecca y lo sabes! ¿Cómo puedes decir que estoy tranquilo? ¡ES MI HIJO! ¡Si algo le pasa me muero! Y yo jamás pondría deliberadamente en peligro a Parker ¡JAMÁS! Así que cálmate un poco, gritando no vamos a resolver nada. La mitad del departamento está rastreándolo, averiguando dónde puede estar. No es sobre dinero Rebecca… no pidieron rescate-_ Rebecca lo miró, extrañada. _-¿No son los secuestros motivados por un monto de dinero? ¿A qué te refieres con que no pidieron rescate?-_Él empezó a hablar con dificultad _- Fue un caso que llevamos hace tiempo. Lo llamamos "El Sepulturero". Después descubrimos que era una mujer. Ella secuestraba personas en estacionamientos y los enterraba vivos, con la dosis exacta de oxígeno que necesitaban para sobrevivir el tiempo que ella les daba a las familias para que reunieran el dinero que pedía. Si pagaban, ella les daba las coordenadas exactas en donde estaban enterrados y si no… aún hay dos víctimas desaparecidas, jamás encontraron sus restos. Cuando investigábamos, secuestraron a Brennan y a Hodgins, logramos rescatarlos. Al parecer esta es su "revancha". Nunca le pagamos, los encontramos gracias a los cerebritos. La metimos a la cárcel, pero hace tres meses, escapó. Yo no lo sabía. Hasta hoy_.- Rebecca lo miraba, consternada por todo lo que acababa de escuchar._ –Entonces, si no pidió rescate quiere decir que… ¿jamás vamos a ver a Parker de nuevo?_- se soltó a llorar aún más- _No Becca, te juro por Dios que voy a encontrarlo y voy a traerlo aquí lo antes posible. Tienes que creerme, voy a encontrar a nuestro hijo.- _Ella empezó a calmarse un poco, Booth le dijo que le pondría a dos agentes para que la cuidaran en todo momento. Quería que regresara a su casa, él la llamaría cuando supiera algo. Ella aceptó. Salió del FBI escoltada por dos agentes que la llevarían a su casa y permanecerían allí el tiempo que durara el caso. Booth regresó a la oficina de Cullen. Le dijo lo que sabían hasta el momento. Taffet había escapado de prisión hacía tres meses. Aún no sabían cómo lo había hecho. Las cámaras de seguridad no mostraban nada extraordinario. Booth estaba enojado. ¿Cómo se podría escapar de una prisión de máxima seguridad y no dejar ningún rastro?

En el Jeffersonian estaba reunido el equipo. Cam, Hodgins, Ángela y Arastoo esperaban a la Doctora Brennan para decirle lo que sabían. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron y Brennan entró. Tenía el semblante pálido. Se aproximó a la plataforma. Ángela habló primero. _–Cariño, ¿cómo está Booth? – Preocupado Ange, están haciendo lo mejor que pueden pero ya sabes cómo es el, jamás lo había visto así.- ¿Por qué no viene contigo? – Se quedó hablando con Rebecca, me pidió que lo dejara solo así que me vine, soy más útil aquí. Él vendrá cuando sepa algo.- _Ángela no parecía del todo de acuerdo con que estuvieran separados en ese momento, pero sabía que era verdad lo que Brennan decía, ella era más útil aquí. Cam comenzó. _–El mensaje que me enviaste se lo entregué a Ángela, yo no he podido averiguar nada, en realidad.- _Ángela continuó _– Estaba muy distorsionado, era diferente al que recibimos cuando se los llevó a ustedes- _miró a Hodgins –_Pero logré limpiarla, es ella- _La foto de Heather Taffet apareció en la pantalla de la computadora._ -Aún no puedo localizar el sitio desde donde fue hecha la llamada, la computadora está analizando los datos. Lo siento Cariño, pero es todo lo que tenemos hasta el momento.- _Cam recibió una llamada. _–Chicos, tenemos un cuerpo.- _fue todo lo que dijo y el equipo supo que debían ir.

Llegaron a la escena del crimen. Era un departamento en el centro de D.C. Cam iba al frente. No pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Detrás de ella entraron Hodgins y Brennan. Se quedaron mirándola. Era ella. Heather Taffet, "La Sepulturera". Estaba muerta, al parecer se había suicidado, tenía una incisión en cada mano, desde la muñeca hasta medio brazo. En el pecho tenía una nota. _"Parker les manda saludos". _A Brennan se le heló la sangre. No pudo más y salió de la habitación para tomar aire. Hodgins se acercó al cuerpo. Debajo de ella encontró unas fotografías. Vio a Cam y ella le dijo que las guardara, y que fuera a ver cómo estaba Brennan. Jack metió las fotos en una bolsa de evidencias y se las dio al equipo para que las enviara al Jeffersonian._ -¿Está bien Doctora?- _le dijo a Brennan _– Está jugando con nosotros, usted lo sabe- ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos a Parker? No tenemos ninguna pista, y ahora ella está muerta. El tiempo está corriendo Hodgins.-_ Se veía nerviosa, temblaba al hablar. Sabía que tenía que ser profesional ante todo, pero no podía. Amaba a ese niño más de lo que todos creían. No podía soportar la idea de perderlo. No podía soportar la idea de ver a Booth desolado ante la pérdida de su hijo. Hodgins la abrazó. Ella no se apartó, pero no lloró. _–Necesitamos llevar el cuerpo al laboratorio y avisar a Booth, ¿puedes encargarte de eso? Necesito tomar un poco de aire- Claro Doctora B. no hay problema._

Eran las cinco veinte cuando llegaron al laboratorio. Habían colocado un reloj en cuenta regresiva, justo como en el caso del secuestro de los doctores. Ángela tampoco podía creer que era la secuestradora quien estaba muerta en la mesa de autopsias. Cam se preparaba para iniciar cuando llegó Booth. _–Sáquenlo de aquí- _ordenó la Doctora Saroyan. Booth estaba enojado, en el FBI no tenían pistas acerca del paradero de Parker. No había nada. Jamás le había pasado eso. Jamás un asesino o secuestrador había sido perfecto. No había huella. Confiaba en su equipo, pero no podía estar tranquilo, sólo pensaba en lo asustado que estaría su pequeño. Ni siquiera se había acordado de Brennan hasta ese momento. Ángela se sentó junto a él. _ –Sé que es absurdo preguntarte Booth pero ¿cómo estás?- _No contestó, solo la miró _ – Lo siento de verdad Booth, pero sabes que tenemos a las mentes más grandes del país aquí, vamos a encontrarlos, tienes que tener fe- Lo sé Ángela, gracias. ¿Dónde está Bones?- Hace rato que llegaron, está en su oficina- Voy a verla, gracias.- _Se dirigió a la oficina de Brennan. Ella estaba sentada en su computadora. Odiaba sentirse inútil. No tenía nada con qué trabajar. Todos los demás si, ella era la única sin hacer nada. Hodgins buscaba partículas en la ropa, cualquier indicio de los lugares en los que estuvo. Ángela revisaba las cintas de seguridad de los lugares cercanos al bosque para ver si había alguna coincidencia con Parker o Taffet. Cam hacía la autopsia, después de eso, Brennan podría analizar los huesos. Ella veía las fotografías. Le dolía. Le dolía cada vez que dirigía su mirada a ellas. Hodgins se las había dado, pero ninguno de los dos sabía en realidad que debían hacer con ellas. Ángela ya las había revisado, ninguna daba indicios del lugar en el que fueron tomadas. Como no eran digitales, no sabían ni la hora ni la ubicación. Según Sweets, Taffet las tenía sólo para torturarlos, en especial a Booth. No tenían nada. Vio a Booth acercarse, inmediatamente guardó las fotos pero él se dio cuenta que algo pasaba. _-¿Qué tienes ahí?-_ le preguntó _–Nada Booth, son fotos de unas tumbas antiguas- Mientes, sé cuando me mientes, dime que tienes ahí Bones- _se acercó a ella- _No Booth. Es privado, por favor no insistas.- _ Él se enojó, no sabía por qué estaba ocultándole cosas. La miró a los ojos. Se veía cansado. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Tenía menos de cuatro horas para encontrar a su hijo y Brennan parecía no facilitarle las cosas. Se enojó más con sus propios pensamientos. Ella lo veía, reconocía sus sentimientos. _– Estás cansado Booth, ¿por qué no te recuestas un poco? Las mejores mentes están trabajando en el caso, tienes que descansar un poquito-_Se acercó para acariciar su mejilla y él le quitó la mano. Su mirada se tornó ofendida y explotó _- ¿Enserio estás pidiéndome que me tire a dormir? ¡¿Tú no te imaginas lo que estoy sintiendo?! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¿Es que a ti no te importa que mi hijo esté enterrado en algún lugar, sólo y asustado? ¡No seas tan egoísta! ¡Deberías estar haciendo algo también! Todos están buscándolo, ¡¿por qué tu no?! ¡No sé cómo pretendes criar a ese bebé SI TU NO SIENTE A!- _Booth tenía la respiración agitada. Las venas en su frente estaban a punto de reventar. Estaba sudando. Tenía los puños completamente cerrados. Vio a la mujer frente a él cerrar los ojos, tocar su vientre y sollozar. Él se volteó y estrelló su puño contra la pared. Salió. Brennan se derrumbó en su sillón, lloraba. Los gritos atrajeron a Ángela. Vio a Brennan en un estado deplorable. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente, completamente pálida, se veía débil. Buscó a Booth y lo vio entrar a su oficina. _–Mala idea- _pensó, ella tenía las fotos en su ordenador, esperaba que no las viera. No iba a ir a impedírselo, su amiga la necesitaba. _–Bren, dime que pasó, pero primero tranquila ¿sí? Piensa en tu bebé amiga- _Ella le dirigió una mirada confundida _–No puedes engañarme Cariño, acuérdate que acabo de tener un bebé, sé cómo se ve una mujer embarazada- _le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Brennan le contó lo que pasó. _–Yo sólo quería evitarle más sufrir, no quiero que vea esas fotos, van a destrozarlo Ange. No puede verlas.- ¿Cómo se atreve a decirte eso? No puedo creerlo amiga, es decir, lo entiendo, todos vemos que está sufriendo pero no tiene derecho de tratarte así. No lo tiene. Escucha, déjalo que se calme, fue la emoción del momento Bren, estoy segura que él no piensa eso de ti, el hombre te ama y ama a su bebé. Sólo está desesperado. Dale su espacio ¿ok? El va a venir a ti cuando se calme. Tú por otra parte tienes que tranquilizarte, estar así no le hace bien a tu hijo. Tienes que comer algo y dormir. Cam todavía está en la autopsia…- _Hodgins entró- _Doctora Brennan, tenemos algo- _las dos se levantaron y siguieron a Hodgins – _Examiné sus zapatos. Las partículas más viejas __eran de _Pinus sylvestris, _que coinciden con el lugar del campamento de Parker. Después encontré rastros de pavimento, cemento, popó de perro, etc. Lo que sugiere que después del rapto estuvo en la ciudad – _Booth se había unido al equipo, estaba detrás de Ángela - _Lo interesante es este pequeño_- señaló un granito en la pantalla – _es una partícula de una planta característica de las afueras de D.C. en el límite con Virginia. Es una orquídea muy extraña, es el único lugar en Estados Unidos en donde se encuentra. Tiene que ser ahí donde está – _Booth habló al FBI para decirles lo que habían descubierto, mientras salía a su camioneta. Hodgins le mandó la ubicación al celular. Brennan no intentó seguirlo, cuando Hodgins terminó de hablar empezó a marearse así que se fue a su oficina. Se recostó en el sillón. Ángela fue a cerciorarse de que Booth no hubiera visto las fotos. No lo hizo, la computadora estaba tal cual ella la había dejado, se sintió más aliviada y se fue a donde Hodgins y a esperar noticias. Cam salió de la sala de autopsias y se unió a la pareja. _-¿Ya terminaste?- _preguntó Hodgins _– Sólo estoy analizando una sustancia que tenía en las manos, pero la computadora está procesando los datos, va a tardar un poco- _ dijo Cam.

Booth llegó al lugar, seguido de agentes y perros policía. Les dio ropa de Parker para que rastrearan su olor. Los agentes buscaban indicios de tierra recién excavada. Eran cerca de las cuatro y media de la mañana. Llevaban más de una hora buscando y aún nada. Booth trataba de no perder la paciencia. _–EXPLOSIVOS-_ dijo Cam _–Lo que estaba en sus manos, eran explosivos, esto no puede ser bueno- _las mirada de Hodgins y Ángela se encontraron. Mandaron a todo el equipo del FBI a una trampa. Aún si Parker estaba ahí, la intención de Taffet nunca fue que Booth recuperara a su hijo, quería que muriera. Cam llamó a Booth y le explicó la situación. El equipo antibombas llegó a la escena. Retiraron a todos los agentes pero Booth no se fue. Él estaba convencido que encontraría a su hijo ahí. _–Agente Smith, del escuadrón antibombas- _se presentó ante Booth. _–Mis muchachos están haciendo lo que saben hacer, si hay una bomba aquí, la encontraremos._

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando lo encontraron. Había una cabaña, una pequeña casa y en el patio trasero estaba la entrada a un búnker. La gente había construido bunkers en sus patios traseros cuando la segunda guerra mundial. La casa estaba abandonada. Un perro lo encontró. Cuando lo abrieron, el niño estaba ahí. Lo habían golpeado. Tenía sangre en toda su cara. Su boca también sangraba. Tenía una mano quebrada. Amarrado a su cuerpo había una carga de explosivos, era mínima, pero bastaba para volarlo a él. Eso era lo que ella quería. Quería que Booth viera morir a su hijo. El del escuadrón ordenó a todos que se alejaran. Con mucha dificultad y entre dos agentes, lograron llevarse a Booth. Sacó a Parker. Estaba asustado, como cualquier niño de su edad lo estaría. Vio a su papá y comenzó a llorar. El del escuadrón intentó calmarlo. Le explicó que iba a desactivar el artefacto que tenía y que entonces podría irse con su papá. Parker intentaba tranquilizarse. Poco a poco dejó de llorar. La "bomba" no era muy compleja. Taffet la había hecho con el simple propósito de jugar con él. En su muñeca, Parker tenía un reloj, le quedaban veintiún minutos. Veintiún minutos y estallaría. Había tres cables, y eran exactamente iguales. Los tres parecían ir y venir al mismo lugar. Analizaba la bomba. Cinco minutos más pasaron. Marcaba dieciséis minutos con trece segundos cuando cortó el cable…

* * *

**¿Y bien? Espero les haya gustado, ya casi tengo el siguiente capítulo así que actualizaré rápido. Díganme que opinan please C: **

**¡SALUDOS!**


	7. Chapter 7

BONES no me pertenece es propiedad de FOX.

Bien pues, estaba inspirada así que no me tardé tanto en actualizar… Por suerte estoy de vacaciones y mi inspiración parece no terminar pronto C: Espero que les guste. No me odien :'c

**DISFRUTEN**

* * *

_-¡Bren! Tienes que venir por favor, tienes que escuchar esto… ¡BRENNAN!- _gritó Ángela al mismo tiempo que entraba a su oficina _-¡Una ambulancia, Cam pide una ambulancia RAPIDO!_- corrió a sostener la cabeza de su amiga-casi hermana. Brennan estaba acostada en el sillón de su oficina, cubierta con una pequeña manta hasta la cintura. Entre sus piernas podía verse una gran cantidad de sangre. Estaba aún más pálida de lo que había estado en todo el día. Inconsciente. Ángela no dejaba de repetirle que iba a estar bien, que no se preocupara. Se lo decía más a ella misma que a Brennan. Cam llamó a la ambulancia y en cinco minutos estaban ahí. Los paramédicos entraron a la oficina. _-¿Está embarazada?-_ fue lo primero que preguntaron _– Sí – _afirmaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Con mucho cuidado la colocaron en la camilla, le pusieron una intravenosa, la subieron a la ambulancia y la llevaron al hospital. El trío la siguió en el auto de Hodgins. Ángela no paraba de repetirse que iba a estar bien, que ella y el bebé estarían bien. Nadie le habló a Booth. Decidieron esperar a que asimilara lo que acababa de pasar…

_Minutos antes…_

Dieciséis minutos y trece segundos era lo que restaba para que la bomba estallara. Eso era todo lo que a Parker le quedaba. El agente del escuadrón antibombas se dio cuenta que no podría desactivar la bomba para salvar al niño. Cortaría el cable y eso le daría una fracción de segundos para arrojar el artefacto lejos, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Inevitablemente la bomba explotaría. Tenía que ser rápido. Fueron cinco segundos los que pasaron antes que estallara. Él estaba equipado con un traje especial pero Parker no. Tuvo quemaduras de segundo grado en muchas partes del cuerpo. Inmediatamente lo trasladaron al hospital, al área de cuidados intensivos. Booth no podía creer que su pequeño tuviera que pasar por eso. _–Es mi culpa, mi culpa, mía- _no dejaba de repetirse a sí mismo. Llamó a Rebecca. _–Lo hemos rescatado-_ dijo, y después le soltó lo demás. Ella se dejó ir lo más rápido que pudo al hospital. Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Al mismo hospital, el todavía no sabía nada de lo que le ocurría a Brennan.

_-Doctora Temperance Brennan, treinta y cinco años, embarazo de seis semanas, la encontramos en un charco de sangre, tenía aproximadamente media hora así, sospechamos una amenaza de aborto- _dijo el paramédico al doctor en la sala de emergencias _– Gracias muchachos, nosotros nos encargamos de aquí en adelante- _El doctor colocó una medicina en la intravenosa para detener el sangrado. Seguía inconsciente. Revisó sus signos vitales. Después de unos minutos, habían logrado estabilizarla y detener la hemorragia. Indicó a las enfermeras que prepararan un cuarto privado. El Doctor se dispuso a revisar al bebé. En el ultrasonido se podía ver la fuente de la hemorragia. No era bueno. No lograba localizar el latido del feto. Lo intentó por cinco minutos. Nada. Al parecer había tenido un aborto espontáneo.

_-Familiares de la Doctora Temperance Brennan- _anunció el doctor en la sala de espera, Cam, Ángela y Hodgins se levantaron _– Síganme – _mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital hacia el cuarto donde estaba Brennan, el Doctor explicaba la situación _– ella llegó aquí con sangrado constante proveniente del útero, necesito saber si estuvo expuesta a alguna discusión o situación estresante últimamente- _ los tres se miraron _– ayer por la tarde secuestraron al hijo de su novio – _dijo Cam _– y ellos tuvieron una fuerte discusión hace un par de horas- _añadió Ángela- _bien, esos factores causaron una situación de estrés para ella, y por consiguiente también para el producto, lamentablemente cuando llegó aquí ya no podíamos hacer nada, tuvo un aborto espontáneo, lo siento mucho. Ella aún está inconsciente, le dimos unos tranquilizantes así que tardará un rato en despertar. Cuando eso pase yo vendré a explicarle. Ahora, si no tienen ninguna pregunta, me retiro- _Ángela estaba llorando, Cam se contenía y Hodgins sólo bajó la cabeza y llevó su mano a la frente. _–Booth tiene que saber- _dijo Cam. _–Llámalo tú Cam, yo necesito entrar a ver a mi amiga- Yo iré a la cafetería por un café, ¿quieren que les traiga uno? _– _No gracias- _respondieron las dos. Ángela entró a la habitación mientras Cam marcaba el número de Booth en su teléfono. _–Booth- _contestó _- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo sigue Parker?-_ fue lo primero que le preguntó Cam, no sabía cómo decirle lo de Brennan y también le preocupaba Parker _– Está mejor, los doctores ya lo estabilizaron, está en terapia intensiva aún pero está mejorando. Estamos en el Washington Memorial Cam, escucha lo siento por no haber llamado hace rato es sólo que…- Seeley tengo que decirte algo importante- ¿Qué pasa Camille? – Es sobre Brennan- _Booth se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado con Rebecca y se apartó hacia el pasillo- _¿Qué le pasa?-_ su voz se tornó angustiada- _Seeley no sé cómo decirte esto, pero será mejor que vengas, así puedo decírtelo frente a frente. Estamos en el mismo hospital, habitación cincuenta y dos, en el ala de maternidad- _Cam colgó inmediatamente el celular, sabía que en el segundo que dijera "ala de maternidad" Booth sabría que algo andaba realmente mal. Él empezó a sentir una presión en el pecho. Le dijo a Rebecca que volvería en un rato. Lo más rápido que pudo bajó al piso de maternidad. Buscó la habitación. Vio a Cam recargada afuera de una puerta. _– Booth, no hagas ruido, acércate- _Cam tenía los ojos llorosos, Booth estaba asustado. _– Camille dime qué pasa, te lo suplico- _Cam tomó aire _–Después de que llamaste para decirnos que habían encontrado a Parker, Ángela fue a buscar a Brennan a su oficina para decirle… escuchamos unos gritos, ella me dijo que llamara una ambulancia, Brennan estaba en un charco de sangre… _- se notaba como Cam hacía esfuerzo para no quebrarse _– llamé una ambulancia, Brennan estaba inconsciente y pálida, muy pálida… había mucha sangre Seeley, alrededor de su zona púbica y entre sus piernas _– Booth no pudo más, sentía cómo su corazón quería salir de su pecho, Cam siguió hablando _– Llegaron los paramédicos y preguntaron si estaba embarazada, contestamos que sí, la trajeron inmediatamente pero el Doctor… Él dijo que… Dijo que era demasiado tarde, lo siento Seeley, no pudo salvar al bebé, lo siento de verdad…- _Booth se dejó caer en el suelo, rendido. Puso sus manos en su frente y agachó la cabeza. Había perdido a su hijo. Parker estaba a salvo, pero se había concentrado tanto en él, que había olvidado por completo a su bebé.

Entró a la habitación. Brennan estaba dormida. Ángela estaba sentada junto a ella. Lo vio con pena. _–Lo siento Booth, ella aún no sabe nada, no ha despertado desde que llegamos aquí, lo siento…- _le dijo, y salió de la habitación. Él se sentó donde había estado Ángela y tomó su mano. _–Perdóname Bones, te fallé mi amor, perdóname, debí haber estado ahí para ustedes- _le dijo en un susurro. Ella sintió su presencia en la habitación, percibía su aroma, su respiración. Giró un poco hasta quedar frente a frente con él. _–Booth, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Parker está bien? ¿Qué pasó?- _le dijo ella con voz débil y pausada _–Parker está bien- _mintió un poco _- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- Bien… estaba muy cansada así que fui a acostarme a mi oficina, y ahora estoy aquí ¿qué pasó?- _Él no sabía cómo decirle. ¿Cómo se supone que se dan esas noticias? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que su pequeño milagro ya no estaba ahí? Estaba devastado. Sentía que todo era su culpa. Sabía que Brennan se pondría muy mal. Su mirada lo delató. Ella percibió que algo estaba mal, tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. La voz entrecortada. _–Booth háblame. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-_ se empezó a impacientar. Hizo la pregunta obligada. _– ¿Nuestro bebé está bien?- _Sintió su corazón acelerarse, el hombre frente a ella no se veía muy optimista, agachó la cabeza. _-¡Háblame Booth!- _la miró _– Por favor- _le susurró. _–Lo siento Tempe, mi amor, al parecer tu cuerpo recibió mucha presión en los últimos días, con el secuestro y…-¿Nuestra discusión?- _terminó ella _–Perdóname, debí haberlo hecho mejor, te fallé, les falle, lo siento de verdad- _ella bajó la mirada _-¿Lo perdí?-_ su voz era casi nula, Booth sólo asintió, ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Él vio a la mujer que amaba derrumbarse ante sus ojos. En su rostro no había rastro de la sonrisa que lo cautivaba. Sus ojos, esos brillantes y hermosos ojos azules, estaban apagados, oscuros, sumidos en la tristeza. Sus labios estaban pálidos, blancos, al igual que su piel. Estaba llorando, lloraba como él jamás la había visto. Lloraba con tanto dolor… Él se hizo un espacio en su cama, se metió entre las sábanas y la abrazó. Puso su rostro contra su pecho y la dejó llorar. Su playera pronto estuvo mojada. Le dolía cada suspiro, cada sollozo, cada lágrima le quemaba la piel. No dejaba de repetirle en voz baja _perdóname. _Empezaba a costarle trabajo respirar. Recostó sus manos en su vientre. Lloró con más fuerza. Él le besaba la frente cada que podía. Buscaba sus ojos, pero ella no lo dejaba verlos. Booth estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no llorar. Sabía que cuando empezara, no iba a detenerse. Pero verla así y pensar que todo era su culpa, lo mataba. El dolor lo venció. Las lágrimas se abrieron paso por entre sus ojos cerrados. Una a una comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas. Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que ella empezó a tranquilizarse. _-¿Cómo está Parker? –_ fue lo primero que logró decir. Booth la miró. Tenía su carita hinchada y roja. _–Estará bien, los médicos dicen que necesitará dos días de terapia intensiva y después lo trasladarán a un cuarto privado, va a estar bien, es un niño fuerte Bones- _ella asintió con la cabeza _–Así es Booth, se parece a ti- _hizo una pausa. _-¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora Booth?- _él la miró extrañado _-¿a qué te refieres? – Quiero decir, ¿tengo que quedarme aquí o podemos ir a casa?- No lo sé, no he visto al doctor. ¿Quieres que pregunte? ¿Quieres ir a casa? – Si Booth, por favor- _dijo ella. _–De acuerdo, voy a preguntar, ahora vengo_- _No, no, no te vayas, no quiero… no quiero estar sola Booth- _dijo un poco apenada. Él la abrazó con más fuerza. _–De acuerdo, Cam está afuera, le pediré que lo localice ¿está bien? No tardo nada.- _Salió de la habitación por diez segundos. Cuando regresó Brennan lloraba de nuevo. _– Ya hermosa, tranquila, shh shh… estoy aquí, todo va a estar bien ¿sí?- _no dejaba de sollozar, con menos intensidad que antes, pero con el mismo dolor. _–Vamos a estar bien, lo prometo._

Brennan sólo tuvo que pasar una noche en el hospital. Al día siguiente fue dada de alta y Booth la llevó a su departamento. Ambos estaban tristes. El ambiente entre ellos era raro, se sentían extraños. Brennan llamó para hacer una cita con su ginecóloga, tal como se lo había dicho el doctor en el hospital. No le dijo el motivo a la secretaria, sólo concertó la cita. Le habían ordenado reposo durante una semana. Booth se había tomado tiempo en su trabajo. No hablaban de lo sucedido, sólo seguían con la rutina. Distantes, así estaban. Pasaron dos días así. Al tercero él no pudo más. _–Bones, entiendo que quieras estar tranquila, pero… vamos, casi no me hablas… no puedo saber qué es lo que piensas si tu no me hablas, Amor.- ¿De qué hablas Booth? Yo pienso que todo está normal. No le veo nada raro a esto.- Vamos Bren- _la tomó por detrás de la cintura y le dijo al oído _– A mí también me duele, también era mi hijo, lo siento mucho Amor, te lo he dicho miles de veces, créeme que si estuviera en mis manos hacer algo… lo que sea… no quiero perderte también a ti. Por favor…- _Brennan se dio cuenta que estaba siendo injusta. No podía culpar a Booth por lo que había pasado. Era claro que no había sido su intención que esto pasara. Se giró para quedar frente a él. _–Lo sé Booth, sé que también es difícil para ti, es que… no sé cómo lidiar con esto. Hace días estaba aquí y ahora… sé que como antropóloga debería saber mejor que nadie la fragilidad de la vida humana… una cosa es cuando lo ves en los libros y otra muy diferente cuando se trata de tu familia… cuando se trata de tu hijo… _- estaba a punto de empezar a llorar cuando Booth puso su cabeza entre sus manos _– Vamos Bones, tenemos que ser fuertes, sé que esto es muy duro, pero vamos a salir adelante, te lo prometo Amor- _la besó. Era un beso que ambos necesitaban. Duraron varios minutos así, envueltos en una burbuja, aislados completamente del mundo, él perdido en los ojos de ella, y viceversa. Decidieron que era mejor irse a dormir, la mañana siguiente tenían la cita con la ginecóloga. Necesitaban descansar. Booth llamó a Rebecca para ver cómo seguía Parker, la llamada no duró mucho, se cercioró que su hijo estuviera bien y se metió a la cama con el amor de su vida.

El despertar fue duro para ambos, sabían que tenían que ir a la cita, pero ninguno de los dos quería. La última vez que habían estado ahí había sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Sabían que el día de hoy no sería en absoluto parecido a ese. Brennan abrió los ojos primero. Veía a Booth, que estaba ya despierto pero no quería abrir sus ojos. Le gustaba verlo dormir. Usualmente los músculos de su cara estaban relajados y en sus labios se dibujaba una leve pero bonita sonrisa. Él siempre le decía que era así porque hasta dormido, era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ahora era diferente. Su semblante era el de un hombre cansado. Triste. A Brennan no le gustaba verlo así. Booth sintió su mirada y abrió los ojos. _.-Buenos días princesa- _le dijo _- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Descansaste?- Un poco mejor Booth, gracias. Tenemos que ir a la cita, es a las diez, creo que nos quedamos dormidos, ya son casi las nueve, será mejor que nos levantemos- _Brennan se levantó de la cama y se dio un baño mientras Booth preparaba el desayuno.

A las nueve cuarenta salieron del departamento. Les tomó quince minutos llegar al lugar. Entraron agarrados de la mano. Al parecer el hospital le había mandado el expediente a la doctora de Brennan. Ya la estaba esperando, era la primera cita del día. _–Buenos días Temperance, Seeley- Buenos días Alice- Buenos días doctora- _contestaron los dos. _–Bueno, el hospital me ha mandado tu historial. Lo siento Temperance. Ahora quiero realizarte una ecografía para determinar en qué estado está tu útero y darte la medicación adecuada para regresar todo a la normalidad ¿de acuerdo?_- ella asintió _– bien, pasemos a la otra sala. _Brennan se recostó en la cama, como la última vez, se levantó a blusa, como la última vez… Como la última vez, Booth tomó su mano, estaba detrás de ella. La doctora encendió el monitor. Puso el gel en el estómago de Temperance. La pantalla dejó de verse negra y apareció el interior de su vientre. La Doctora Adams estaba valorando los daños cuando notó algo _inusual. _Brennan vio cómo cambiaba su semblante. Hizo un acercamiento a la pantalla. Necesitaba estar segura antes de dar un diagnóstico…

* * *

**¿Y bien? Lamento dejarlos en suspenso jaja… Actualizaré pronto (: **

**Déjenme saber si les gustó o no y que opinan con sus **_**reviews**_**, de verdad son importantes. **

**¡Saludos gente bonita! **


	8. Chapter 8

**BONES** no me pertenece es propiedad de** FOX.**

Me tardé poquito, lo siento :c mandé al servicio mi lap y estuve unos días sin ella… espero compensarlo con este capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews, si tienen algún consejo o reclamo déjenlo saber jaja (:

Espero que les guste.

**DISFRUTEN**

* * *

La doctora Adams permanecía en silencio, llevaba así casi cinco minutos. Estaba estudiando cuidadosamente la pantalla frente a ella. Hacía acercamientos, tomaba medidas, buscaba algo… La pareja que estaba con ella estaba en completo silencio también. Ella le sujetaba la mano a Booth como si su vida dependiera de ello. _–Por favor Dios, que no haya nada malo con Tempe, que ella esté bien, por favor- _decía para sus adentros el Agente. _– Regreso en un minuto- _dijo la doctora, saliendo de la sala de ecografías, dirigiéndose a otro consultorio, dejándolos a la expectativa. Brennan no podía pensar en nada, tenía la mente completamente en blanco. Ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima idea de qué pasaba.

Pasaron diez largos minutos antes de que la doctora Adams regresara a su consultorio. Abrió la puerta que llevaba a la habitación contigua, en donde se encontraban Brennan y Booth. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. Encendiendo el monitor de nuevo, empezó la explicación. _–Bien Brennan, lo que tenemos aquí… verás, sé que eres una mujer de hechos y evidencias, así que voy a presentarte una serie de los mismos para llegar a una conclusión, tú o ustedes, más bien, decidirán cómo reaccionar- _dijo, viéndolos a ambos. _– De acuerdo. Ésta es la primer imagen que tomé en tu visita anterior, aquí se puede ver el útero, la placenta empezando a formarse, y el producto de aproximadamente seis semanas- _Brennan pasó saliva, recordó lo feliz que había sido apenas unos cuantos días atrás. _–Ahora bien, esta es la imagen del ultrasonido que te practicaron en urgencias, aquí podemos ver que hay hemorragia en ciertas partes, y la placenta ya no es visible. Ahora ésta… -_dijo, poniendo en la pantalla la última ecografía _-…ésta la acabo de tomar hace veinte minutos, al principio creí que era un error y por eso fui a consultarlo con mi colega, revisamos tus exámenes sanguíneos y los niveles de hormonas en ellos; encontramos que el porcentaje de gonadotropina así como de progesterona era elevado desde el principio, es algo que suele pasar, por eso no le di mucha importancia. El asunto es que, volvimos a checar los análisis y… en primer lugar, el doctor de urgencias tiene razón, si tuviste un aborto espontáneo debido al estrés generado y las tensiones laborales, junto con un déficit de vitaminas- _los ojos de Brennan volvían a llenarse de lágrimas –_ Ya sé todo esto Amy, ¿por qué tienes que repetírmelo? No es nada agradable- _dijo, mientras luchaba por poner esas lágrimas de vuelta en su lugar. _- ¿Acaso crees que yo quise perder a mi bebé? ¿Qué de alguna manera fue intencional? – No no no Temperance, tranquilízate por favor, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así, déjame terminar por favor… Lo que quiero decir es que… en un principio estuviste embarazada de cuates y sólo perdiste a un embrión, puesto que los cuates no comparten la misma placenta, y lo que vemos aquí _– dijo señalando la pantalla- _es el otro embrión, está a salvo por el momento, pero tienes que tener reposo absoluto desde este instante y tomar medicamentos que fortalezcan la placenta, pues hay un veinticinco por ciento de posibilidad de que sufras de desprendimiento de la misma. _Brennan había dejado de escuchar a la doctora básicamente desde que le dijo que había tenido dos bebés dentro de ella y uno se había salvado. Todo alrededor de ella se volvió distante, veía pasar sombras pero no sabía quiénes eran. Después todo se volvió negro. Pasaron treinta segundos, treinta segundos en los que Booth no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Había tenido la mirada perdida en la pantalla. Cuando dejó de sentir a Brennan apretando su mano fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había desmayado. La doctora Adams trajo un algodón impregnado de alcohol para traerla de vuelta. Booth vio de nuevo sus ojos azules y sintió un poco de tranquilidad. _-¿Aún estoy embarazada?- _su voz era tenue, casi imperceptible, fue lo primero que logró articular _–Así es Temperance, lo más probable es, que desde un inicio, el embrión A no tuviera posibilidades de desarrollarse, esto pasa muchas veces, en ocasiones la madre nunca se entera que concibió más de un embrión porque este se pierde, en tu caso presentaba síntomas de placenta previa, eso aunado a lo que pasó después… fue demasiado que soportar. Por otro lado, el embrión B es más fuerte, está creciendo bien de acuerdo al tiempo de gestación, pero debido a la situación previa, tengo que indicarte reposo total, nada de trabajo y algunas medicinas para mantenerlo fuerte y estable y que puedas llevar a término un embarazo exitoso.-Pero, ¿por qué no vimos a los dos desde un principio? ¿Por qué el doctor no vio al otro bebé?- _preguntó Booth. _–Hay diversos factores por los cuales pudo no haber detectado la presencia de dos embriones, puede ser porque es su primer embarazo, por el corto periodo de gestación, aún es difícil encontrar el latido del bebé, entre otras cosas… Lo cierto es que, si bien el bebé está estable y en desarrollo, debes de tomar muchas precauciones Temperance, nada de trabajo y reposo total por lo menos hasta que termines el primer trimestre, nada de presiones, ni discusiones, ni nada que pueda causarle a tu cuerpo una situación similar, ¿de acuerdo?-_ Brennan asintió.Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido. La doctora terminó la ecografía, la imprimió y les dio una copia, después pasaron al consultorio y le indicó una lista de medicamentos que debería tomar, tendría que ir una vez cada quince días a revisión.

Ambos estaban como en estado de shock, no asimilaban lo que la doctora acababa de explicarles. Booth ayudó a Brennan a subir a la camioneta, después subió él y emprendieron el camino a casa. Ella tenía una mano sobre su vientre y la otra entrelazada con la de Booth. Llegaron al departamento. Primero entró Brennan y Booth cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ella se giró para quedar frente a frente y lo abrazó. Él la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella buscó acomodar su cabeza entre su cuello y su clavícula como siempre lo hacía. Él pegó su cara a su cabello, dándole pequeños besos en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Ninguno decía nada, permanecieron así un buen rato. Ella fue la primera en poner distancia. _–Estoy embarazada-_ dijo e intentó sonreír,por primera vez en varios días, Booth vio luz en sus ojos. _–Te amo Bren, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, te juro mi amor que jamás voy a dejar que te pase algo, esta vez sí voy a hacerlo bien. Lo juro por nuestro hijo-. _Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo besó. _–Debes descansar, a partir de ahora tendrás que descansar significativamente mucho más que siempre. No quiero que te esfuerces en nada, ni te presiones por nada. Déjamelo todo a mí ¿de acuerdo? Tú solo déjate querer. _

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que descubrieron que seguía embarazada, durante las cuales ella había estado recostada la mayoría del tiempo. Booth se aseguraba de que no hiciera nada. Él se encargaba de todo. Ambos tenían permiso en el trabajo: Brennan por el aborto y Booth por que tenía que cuidarla. Nadie excepto ellos y la doctora sabía del bebé. _–Sería mejor que esperáramos a que pase el primer trimestre para anunciarlo Booth, aún hay riesgos y es posible que…- Ni siquiera lo digas ¿ok? Sé lo que estás pensando y créeme que no va a suceder, nuestro bebé es fuerte y sano y lo estamos cuidando muy bien así que ni lo pienses. Pero estoy de acuerdo con eso de esperar, me gusta tenerlo sólo para nosotros, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, es nuestro pequeño milagro- _y diciendo esto último, puso su mano sobre su vientre. Brennan lo siguió, encerrando su mano en la de ella. Esos detalles de él le encantaban. Si bien era cierto que Seeley Booth era uno de los hombres más fuertes, si no es que el más fuerte que había conocido en toda su vida, había descubierto a través de los años que podía llegar a ser muy sensible y cariñoso con las personas que amaba, especialmente con ella…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Un poco de felicidad para B&B, ya se lo merecían... **

**Opiniones, críticas, consejos, todo es bienvenido en sus reviews.**

**¡Saludos gente bonita! C:**


End file.
